Birthday Girl
by FireHeart19
Summary: All Beastboy wants is to give Raven a good birthday present, but it goes wrong. What will happen?
1. Birthdays

All Beastboy wanted was to get her a gift. He knew what he would get her, but he had no money. None of the other Titans had money, and EBay only got him so much a month. So as he sat in the café, drinking coffee and listening to the amateur singer, he thought and thought.

The gift was a purple crystal necklace that changed shape depending on the wearer's mood. It was held by Jinx, who said she paid two grand for it, which wasn't unbelievable. Beastboy wanted Raven to feel happy again, and even if she couldn't show it, the crystal would.

Beastboy knew he was in love, and for once it wasn't the hottest girl around, or the nicest, or the funniest. It was Raven, who was better than all those girls combined. Raven cared, and she never wanted to change him. Plus, they had a lot in common. They had both been betrayed, by Malchior and Terra, they both had a dark creature in them, Trigon and the Beast, and they both wanted love. Beastboy had always wanted it, and Raven had always needed it.

As he pondered this, the amateur singer stepped of the stage with her guitar. That's when it hit him, like the guitar had smashed into his head. Beastboy ran after the girl, an idea forming.

Raven sat in her room, sighing as she looked at the same line in her book once again. In truth, she was hoping her coming birthday, her nineteenth, wouldn't come. She hated birthdays, everyone wanting to be around her, and all those stupid gifts. She hated it, but she knew that it was all normal to them. They had always celebrated birthdays, while she loathed hers.

In truth, she wished for one thing. It was stupid, but it was something she always wanted. Ever since she was a kid and everyone saw her as nothing more than a monster. She wanted love. She thought she had it once, but Malchior was a liar. Thank any living god for Beastboy, being there for her. Damn, she thought it again. She hated that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Raven went for a walk through town. She was in blue jeans, a blue tank top, and her black jacket was on. She went into a store, hoping for a good CD. That's when she saw it, Beastboy was sitting with a red haired girl, with an amazing body and deep green eyes. They had guitars in their hands, and they seemed to be singing together. Raven's eyes watered, and she ran out of the store.


	2. Mixed up

Raven sat in her room, looking at his picture. It was a couple of years old, but she knew his smile anywhere. "I can't believe I let him get away. Damn me for being scared." She cried again, and the picture of the boy fell. She hated her life.

Even from her childhood, everyone had lied to her. "You're perfectly normal." "Demons don't exist." "You're not creepy." Ugh, why her? After she had told him she loved him. Then again, she was on meds at the time. He probably thought it was just the drugs. She walked out for a cup of tea, thinking of the boy.

As she walked in, she bumped into _him_. Literally. They collapsed, with Beastboy on top of Raven. Raven felt amazing for a minute, then remembered where she was. "Beastboy, get off." She said. "Ok Rae." Beastboy hopped up and grabbed Raven's hand, helping her up. "Sorry Rae." He said, smiling. "That's fine." Raven spotted a guitar slung around Beastboy's back. "Nice guitar."

Gar grinned and nodded. "Friend gave it to me." He said, full of pride. "Yeah, guess you have enough sex with a girl you get gifts, huh? Night." Raven shoved past Beastboy, rushing back to her room.

Beastboy stood there, dumbfounded. "What does that mean?" He decided to wait to bring it up until tomorrow, and went to bed.


	3. Flirting

Beastboy sat at the table writing on a sheet of paper the next morning when Raven walked in. "Beastboy?" She couldn't believe he was up. "Yeah?" He smiled at her, and she knew what she had to do.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I just get tired of seeing you with those gorgeous girls since I know they aren't right for you." She hung her head, only to feel someone hug her. Beastboy held her and laughed. "You thing the guitar chick is my girlfriend? Man, she's teaching me to play guitar." BB cracked up and walked back to the table to write.

Raven decided now was her chance. She sat next to him. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions. Forgive?" She gave him her most innocent look. "Damn, your puppy-dog eyes are even better than my old puppy's. Don't worry, you're forgiven." Beastboy smiled and handed her some toast he had made. "Thank you." She smiled and munched on it while she watched him.

Beastboy wanted to kiss the beautiful girl next to him, but he had to wait for the next day, so he could make sure he was allowed. Until then, he had a song to write. But it was hard to focus with his love next to him.

"So, what'd you get me for my birthday?" Raven asked, looking at the green boy next to her. "You'll see, Rae." Beastboy grinned and looked over at her. "Aw come on! At least give me a hint." Raven punched the boy's arm. "It's a surprise. Just wait for it Rae."

Raven sighed and got up, walking to the couch to watch TV. Beastboy got back to writing, smiling at Raven's attempt. And that was how they were for three hours, just waiting for someone to interrupt.


	4. Nevermore

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the story. Just noting in to tell you that the song _Nevermore_, which is played in the chapter, is my own. So if you wish to borrow it for a story of your own, you must ask me. Also, I don't own Teen Titans, otherwise it would still be on air, and there would be a live-action movie out of it.

Raven woke up and slipped into her nicest blue dress, which was ankle-length and strapless. She wanted Beastboy to really notice her, so she didn't wear a bra under the tight dress. Also, she wore her heels, which matched the dress. Satisfied with her look, she walked out to the party.

Beastboy gasped at the sight of Raven. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled as she walked in, but Beastboy was having trouble saying anything. She laughed and walked to the crowd, immediately sitting with her friends. They were playing games and having fun, as well as enjoying the food and company.

Finally presents were to be passed to the girl. Raven got a lot of jewelry, so Beastboy was glad his would be unique. Raven also got an RC car with her name on it, and a statue of herself. Beastboy had to curse Jinx, for she gave Raven the jewel he was wanting to buy.

Raven admired her gifts, then realized Beastboy hadn't given one. "No gift, BB?" She asked. "Be right back, you'll see." Beastboy walked out of the party.

Beastboy came back ten minutes later, with his guitar in hand, and the red haired girl that had taught him to play. They both walked up to the stage that was only used for charity shows, and Beastboy grabbed the microphone. He spoke into it, "First I'd like to thank Ariel here for teaching me and helping me with this gift. Now this is for you Rae."

_I can't believe how I feel for you._

_And I know that you don't think it's true._

_But as I stand here,_

_I've nothin' to fear_

_(Chorus)  
__What is this world? _

_Who is this babe,_

_I wanna break the shield,_

_I'm gonna win the game._

_So I will stand here,_

_Fighting my inner war_

_So Quoth the Raven, Nevermore!_

_I watch her eyes light up my heart,_

_And I don't know her game,_

_But that is why I came…_

_Her brain is like a star:_

_Even from afar, I see her._

_And I can hardly resist her!_

_What is this world? _

_Who is this babe,_

_I wanna break the shield,_

_I'm gonna win the game._

_And as I stand here, _

_I'm still fighting my war,_

_So Quoth the Raven, Nevermore!_

_I want to know, this girl _

_I wanna join her world,_

_She may be a Raven._

_To me she's a dove,_

_And all I want, _

_Is to show her MY LOVE!_

_Without you I'm lost,_

_Where will I go?_

_With only Poe's quote,_

_Only one quote to guide me..._

At this point Beastboy walked off the stage and grabbed Raven's hands, then continued singing.

_I wanna know you girl_

_I want to be your world._

_Now you know how I feel._

_You know for you, I'd kill._

_So tell me the truth my dove._

_Please tell me…_

_Quoth the Raven:_

Beastboy paused, waiting for her to finish. Raven sang to him:_ I love you. _Then they kissed passionately, beginning to dance to the music Cyborg had began playing on the radio.

Soon all the Titans were dancing, enjoying the company of friends. "I'm so happy." Raven said to Beastboy. "I know. I'm glad." Beastboy kissed her head, enjoying her scent while they danced. It was Raven's best birthday party ever.

A/N: Ok so the song sucks, but I am an author, not a song writer.


End file.
